


The Barricade

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, when you get inspired by les mis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: After showing Steve and the Maximoff twins the movie version of her favorite musical, (Y/N) gives in to Pietro's idea of fun.





	The Barricade

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF LES MIS?” Her screech echoed through the halls of the tower. Y/N had been talking about how she had shown her boyfriend the movie version of the classic stage production for their date last night when Steve and the Maximoff twins admitted they had never even heard of it. They started to sputter out an explanation, but Y/N was having none of that. “Come on!” She dragged them towards the movie room and started up the musical.   
  
_ Do you hear the people sing? _ __   
__   
_ Singing the song of angry men? _ __   
__   
_ It is the music of a people _ __   
__   
_ Who will not be slaves again! _ __   
__   
_ When the beating of of your heart _ __   
__   
_ Echoes the beating of the drums _ __   
__   
_ There is a life about to start _ __   
__   
_ When tomorrow comes! _ __   
  
When the credits started rolling, there was just silence at first, then, “Well?”   
  
Steve frowned, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. “Well… I- That was…”   
  
Y/N frowned at her best friend. “What, you didn’t like it?”   
  
“No no, it’s not that we didn’t like it!” Wanda interjected.   
  
“It was very… interesting,” Pietro agreed. Then he grinned mischievously.   
  
“What is that look for, brother?”   
  
“I have an idea."

The other three glanced at each other.   
  
“Let’s hear it.”   
  
~~~Later~~~   
  
Tony and Bruce walked out of the lab and into the living room, shocked to find a giant pile of mattresses, pillows, and couch cushions blocking off the kitchen and most of the hallways.   
  
“What is all this???” Tony demanded. Suddenly, Y/N popped up on top of the heap.   
  
“It’s a barricade, obviously! We’re starting a revolution in the Avengers Tower!”   
  
“But… why?” Tony held up his hands, as if begging for an answer. Y/N thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.   
  
“I don’t really know... Wait, I got it! I am protesting the relentless teasing and cruel remarks frequently made by you, and most often directed at my best friend!” she jokingly taunted.   
  
Tony gave her a look. “Seriously? You had no reason to make a mess so you blame it on me?” Before she could respond, the elevator dinged, opening to reveal the other Avengers. The other three Revolutionists peered over the top at the new arrivals. A small smile grew over Bucky’s face as he realized what was going on. The rest of them, however, were very confused.   
  
“What did you do, Steve?” the Soldier playfully shouted up to his friend.   
  
“Me? This is all on your girl, Barnes!”   
  
“Care to join us, babe?” Y/N called down to him. The ex-HYDRA assassin grinned and started climbing the barricade. When he reached the top, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.   
  
“I assume you showed them the movie?”   
  
She smiled. “Of course.”   
  
“Hang on, where did you even get all this stuff?” Clint asked.   
  
“From the unoccupied floors,” Wanda shrugged.   
  
“Okay, okay, but if we’re gonna have a revolution, we’re gonna do it right...” Tony relented. “Be right back. Oh, and everyone choose a side while I’m gone.” The team glanced at each other, then began to sort themselves.   
  
By the time Tony got back, the teams had been decided.   
  
The Revolutionists consisted of Y/N, Wanda, Pietro, Steve and Bucky.   
  
The other team held Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam, and Tony, who had returned with what looked like every Nerf gun ever made. After distributing arms and ammunition, Tony set the rules.   
  
“Okay, here are the rules: If you get hit, you’re dead. No using powers or technology. You can only work with whatever guns you’ve got. Ready… Set… Go!”   
  
Immediately, bullets started flying, taking out Bruce and Pietro, who was still pretty put off that he couldn’t use his speed.  Sam and Clint made the brave decision to climb the barricade, resulting in the elimination of both. However, they managed to take Wanda and Steve down with them. Now, it was Y/N and Bucky versus Nat and Tony who were perfectly content to wait them out.   
  
Y/N pulled Bucky down behind a mattress. “I have an idea.”   
  
Nat and Tony had been waiting a while now, and the former Russian spy had been creeping closer to the barricade the whole time, all the while still hidden behind some sort of shelter. Suddenly, a lithe form leapt over the barrier and gracefully tumbled towards Tony’s hiding spot. Nat saw her chance, firing a few darts. She managed to take Y/N down, but  then she felt something small hit her in the back. Of course this would be a trap.   
  
Now everyone watched attentively. Tony realized who he was up against, frantically looking around for the soldier. But it did him no good. A foam dart bounced off his forehead with deadly accuracy. The Revolution team cheered.   
  
“Woohoo!” Y/N hollered. “ Losers get to clean up! Winners, let’s get ice cream and go watch Lord of the Rings!”   
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa…. That’s not how it works!” Tony yelled.   
  
But everyone was already gone, including his own team.   
  
“JARVIS, get someone to clear this mess,” he ordered. There was no way he was missing out on ice cream and team movie night for Y/N’s stupid barricade.


End file.
